pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GraveEclipse567
I am going to activate the Pac-Man Wiki Chat, meet me there and bring OMG, Pink, Modren, & SonicDude (if they are online). Pacmansonic138 03:41, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Pac-Man Wiki I am going to leave Wikia due to personal reasons (no it's not my block on SNN), it's because Wikia has been consuming my life lately and I want to be able to do other things in life, so since you and ModrenSonic are admins here, be sure to check in to this Wiki at all times to make sure this Wiki is safe. And tell this to the SNN Users on Chat: I am going to leave Wikia due to personal reasons (no it's not my block on SNN), it's because Wikia has been consuming my life lately and I want to be able to do other things in life. If you need to contact me (tell this to the SNN Users as well) then contact me at: *YouTube/G-mail: pacmansonic138 *deviantART: pacmansonic138 *Windows Live: pac-attack@live.com *ToyNewsi Forums: pacmansonic138 *TV.com: pacmansonic138 I want to wish you guys good luck on Wikia in the future, so see all of you guys later. Pacmansonic138 17:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo Hello sir! I stumbled upon this wiki and thought it was a great place for Pac-Man fans, and I may try to help out here. I also made a new proposal for a logo here that can replace the current one if you'd like. It can be seen here. If you don't like my proposal or would rather keep the current, just let me know. Cheers! — [[User:BlueTaco|'Blue Taco']] [[Message Wall:BlueTaco|'(talk)']] 00:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, sounds good! — [[User:BlueTaco|'Blue Taco']] [[User talk:BlueTaco|'(talk)']] 01:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, it's me again. I accidentely created a new page (Pac-Man (franchise) about the Pac-Man series but there's already one (Pac-Man (series)). I don't know why I didn't check first. Would you mind deleting the one I made? Sorry for the trouble! — [[User:BlueTaco|'Blue Taco']] [[User talk:BlueTaco|'(talk)']] 01:37, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Cool, glad to indirectly help. — [[User:BlueTaco|'Blue Taco']] [[User talk:BlueTaco|'(talk)']] 02:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Editing waring should officaly start at 10 edits which we weren't any where near and second you didn't put a time.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) He's right about the Deadly Six names I just say them my self and thier correct.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 18:24, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Floating Mario Head 2 the WikiTroll. Hello. TacticalMaster, WikiGiant here. I just wanted to let ya know that a certain user is drivin' me crazy. Would you care to...ya know, handle this situation with ease? Thank you. PS: Ya catch my drift? ---TacticalMaster (talk) 01:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) can u tell me how to report people and ban them?, im having trouble with someone message back if so Unblocking me on Sonic News Network, the Sonic Wiki Hello. Could you please ask Sacorguy79 to unblock me on the Sonic Wiki? -- TheSitcomLover 8:22pm, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello My name is Rocky, I am a 13 year old pup. My friend was useing wiki and seemed to get blocked from Sonic News Network wiki. I am new to wiki I just joined today and I am a big fan of sonic and I was blocked. I am sorry if my friend was a problem on that wiki, I am not sure what happed for him to get blocked but I just want to let you know not to be upset at him. He suffers from multiple mental disorders and I try to help him. He is 18 years old as well. Again I am not a user that will cause a probelm and I really want to chat on the SSN. Is it a possibility to have that opportunity? Thank you in advance. Rocky Hello I was wondering if you made a decision about my block? Please can you unblock me from SNN. Please explain to me why did you block me? Please give me a chance Thanks Thanks for welcoming me! I will let you know when I need your help;)! -Crokacolagirl97 This page, http://pacman.wikia.com/wiki/Learn_More_About_This_Page, needs deleting. MrBreada 13:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Pac-man 256 Game Hi, I figured I'd just let you know that the trailer for Pac-Man 256, an upcoming game, has been released. Here's a link. ☞ Rim < Talk | Updates | > 18:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC)